


The Sun Always Shines Above The Clouds

by SanaSoulie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaSoulie/pseuds/SanaSoulie
Summary: Son Hyejoo was your typical angsty teenager. She hated a lot of things… but she couldn't possibly hate everything, could she? No, not when a whole Park Chaewon existed with beautiful golden hair and a smile so bright it could put the sun to shame. It was typical. Of course Hyejoo had to fall in love with the popular Cheer captain.





	1. Chapter 1

Hyejoo always liked the rain. It gave her an excuse to lay in her bed and hibernate. She had never been a social person. Sooyoung and Hyunjin were her only 2 friends and thats all she needed. As she was about to walk home she realized she forgot her umbrella. She let out a groan and contemplated whether to just make a run for it or to wait and see if the rain would stop. While debating with herself she felt a hand softly tap her shoulder.

“Hey, Hyejoo right?

Hyejoo turned to see who was speaking to her and was left breathless. Park Chaewon. A literal ball of sunshine and one of the most popular girls in school. Also, Hyejoo’s crush for the last two years.

“U-um yes, hi.” Hyejoo responded quietly.

“Were you about to walk home in the rain?”

“I-I didn't realize it was going to rain and forgot an umbrella.” Hyejoo said all in one breath.

Hyejoo was happy she was finally talking to her crush but disappointed their first conversation was about her forgetfulness to bring her umbrella and check her weather app before she left for school this morning.

“Oh… I see. Well, I could drive you home, I’d hate for you to walk in this weather.” Chaewon said awkwardly.

Hyejoo was wondering why Chaewon was being so nice. They had never even spoken before this. How did Chaewon even know her name? Sooyoung and Hyunjin knew Chaewon and she trusted them so she turned and whispered a small yes to the blonde.

“Great, Come on!” Chaewon exclaimed.

Chaewon opened her umbrella and grabbed Hyejoo’s hand to lead her to the car.

As they were running through the schools parking lot Hyejoo looked at Chaewon and smiled. She’d never seen someone look so beautiful despite such a stormy day.  
Chaewon locked eyes with Hyejoo and smiled back at her.  
Hyejoo could've died happily in that moment. She was finally interacting with her crush and it felt like a dream.

Chaewon came to a stop as they finally reached her car. Neither of them even realized they were holding hands until they had to let go.

“Let me get the door for you.” Chaewon said while smiling.  
Hyejoo got in the car and stammered out a low “Thanks.”  
She couldn't stop her hands from shaking and she knew it wasn't because of the cold. Within the last 10 minutes she was running and holding hands with her crush in the rain. “Sooyoung and Hyunjin will not believe this.” She said to herself.

“Any song preference?” Chaewon asked.

“N-No I-I’m fine with anything.” Hyejoo answered.  
She wished she could just stop stuttering and making a fool of herself. However, being in a small car with her crush wasn't doing any favors for her social anxiety. Thankfully she was able to direct Chaewon to her house without getting them lost.

As Chaewon pulled into the driveway Hyejoo let out a small sigh of relief. She was happy to be able to breathe again but she was disappointed to leave Chaewon.  
What would it be like in school tomorrow? Would Chaewon talk to her?  
Chaewon was the most popular girl in school and the cheer captain and Hyejoo? Well, she was the girl who ate lunch alone in the library.

  
“Um.. thank you for taking me home.” Hyejoo said quietly.  
“Of course, anytime you need a ride just ask!” Chaewon reassured her while smiling.  
“Ok bye, I’ll see you in school.” Hyejoo said while blushing.  
“Bye!” Chaewon giggled.

As Hyejoo was walking to her room reflecting on her day it still didn't feel real. She couldn't wait to tell Sooyoung and Hyunjin about this tomorrow.

She sat on her bed and turned on her PS4 to see if her friend was online. She found it easier to interact with people through gaming.  
She wasn't good in social situations but gaming? Gaming she was great at.

  
Chaewon POV

When Chaewon got home she hugged her mom quickly then ran to her room to turn her PS4 on. While she was waiting for it to load she pulled out her journal to write about her day.

_March 23,_

_I did it!!!! I finally spoke to Hyejoo!!! I was so nervous to approach her but Yerim and Yeojin gave me the courage I needed. Not only did I drive her home but we held hands! I didn't even realize we were holding hands… it just felt so natural. So right. She's so so so pretty! When I saw her up close I was like woah luv, that caught me off guard.She didn't talk much but thats ok. Heejin told me she's shy. I hope I can get to know her more. I will try hard because she's worth it. Tomorrow in school I will ask her if she wants to come sit in the cafeteria with us for lunch. I know shes friends with Sooyoung and Hyunjin so I'm not sure why she sits alone. Anyway... I really hope she likes me. I feel like I know her, I was so comfortable with her. When we were running and she smiled at me my heart went BBONG BBONG DRRR!!!!!!! Should I give her a flower tomorrow or would that be weird? Maybe it would be weird...I will save that for when I take her on our first date!!!!_

Chaewon closed her journal and put it in her bedside table. She grabbed her remote and logged on to see her friend Olivia Hye was online. They had never met but they always played online together. Chaewon hoped her and Olivia could meet someday. She decided to message Olivia to see how her day at school had been.

**Gowon_bbongdrrr:** _Hey Olivia :)_

**Olivia_Hye:** _Hi Gowon! How was your day?_

**Gowon_bbongdrrr:** _Great, remember my crush I told you about? We finally spoke today and held hands!_

**Olivia_Hye:** _Really? I’m happy you finally spoke to her :) My crush drove me home today! She’s so pretty I couldn't even look at her ^ ^_

“What are the odds…” Thought Chaewon. Olivia couldn't possibly be Hyejoo. It had to be a strange coincidence.  
  
**Gowon_bbongdrrr:** _It was a lucky day for us! I have to eat dinner, lets game in an hour :)_

As Chaewon walked to her kitchen she couldn't help but to have a strange feeling about Olivia Hye.


	2. New Discoveries

Hyejoo loved to read. She loved discovering a new world amongst the pages. The stories she read distracted her from her own life. Not to say anything in particular was so bad about her life. She had a normal family, good grades, and 2 really great friends. She just preferred to be alone and felt sad sometimes. Its normal for a teenager to feel that way right?  
  
She was currently reading a random romance novel she found in the library hidden away amongst the shelves. The character in the story was writing a diary entry about their crush. Oh how Hyejoo wished someone would write about her. But real life isn't like the books and she knows no one will ever write about her.

However, someone is. There’s a girl who simply doesn't know how to NOT write about Hyejoo. There’s a girl who adores her. Hyejoo just isn't aware of it yet.

____________

“Please Hyejoo just once, please just this once.” Hyunjin begged.

“Remind me again, why I have to do this?” Hyejoo asked with a frown on her face.

“Because you love me!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Lets go, its just one lunch with your crush. You survived yesterday being alone with her so I think you can survive one lunch.” Sooyoung said while grabbing Hyejoo and pulling her out of the library.

  
Sooyoung and Hyunjin understood her. They gave her space and alone time but were always there for her when she needed. Hyejoo felt like a bad friend for not making an effort to get to know Sooyoung and Hyunjin’s girlfriends. Thats the only reason she is allowing herself to be dragged into the cafeteria. Not because she's excited to see Chaewon.

As soon as the 3 girls walked into the cafeteria Hyejoo spotted Chaewon. She felt Sooyoung squeeze her hand to give her the reassurance she needed. They made it to where the other girls were sitting and greeted each other.  
  
Sooyoung sat next to her girlfriend Jiwoo and Hyunjin sat next to her girlfriend Heejin. Next to Heejin sat Jinsoul and Jungeun, across from them was Yeojin, Yerim, and Chaewon. Hyejoo sat next to Chaewon and smiled shyly at everyone.

“I made sure this seat was available for you.” Chaewon said smiling brightly at Hyejoo.

“Oh, thats um nice.” Hyejoo murmered.

She heard Sooyoung and Hyunjin laughing at her awkwardness and shot them a glare.

“Do you hear that Chae? She thinks you're nice.” Jungeun teased.

Hyejoo was confused. She wasn't sure if they were making fun of her but she knew Sooyoung and Hyunjin wouldn't allow that so she pushed those thoughts aside.

“Oh, so Hyejoo is going to come to they party tonight also” Sooyoung yelled out.

“Jeez why are you screaming you hag!” Yeojin screamed back.

Hyejoo started giggling at their antics until she realized what was said. Wait… party? What party? She started to panic, thoughts racing through her head. She hated parties because big crowds made her anxious. She typically spent her Friday nights gaming until 5 am. She heard all the girls speaking with excitement but she couldn't focus. She was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of said party.  
Chaewon turned to her and spoke but Hyejoo was still internally panicking so she couldn't hear what was being said.

“Hyejoo, are you alright?” Chaewon asked with concern in her voice.

“Y-yes I.. I’m sorry what did you say?” She replied while trying to give a small smile.

“I said, I’m glad you're coming to the party. Yeojin’s parties are the best” Chaewon said giggling.

“Yeah I’m gonna try to get Haseul to get us some booze.” Yeojin said and the rest of the girls started cheering.

All Hyejoo heard was that Chaewon said she was glad she’d be going to the party. OK… It’s just one party. It wont hurt to go to one party. She could go for an hour and then leave to game for the rest of the night.

__________

1 hour before the party

Sooyoung and Hyunjin were over at Hyejoo’s house helping her get ready. According to Sooyoung there was a proper routine to get ready for a party. Hyejoo pulled out a pair of black jeans to wear with her grey crop top and leather jacket.

“Hot!” Hyunjin said smiling brightly at her.

“I hope she likes emo girls.” Sooyoung said while rolling her eyes.

  
After getting ready the 3 of them started walking towards Yeojin’s house.

“Guys… I’m not sure if I can do this.” Hyejoo whispered.

  
“Hey, yes you can. You go in and be yourself. If you want to leave at any moment we’ll leave.” Sooyoung said reassuringly.

“We stick together, if you want to leave then we will leave with you but you can do this.” Said Hyunjin.

Hyejoo nodded and kept telling herself she could do this. She couldn't let her anxiety get the best of her. She had to at least try, even if she was scared.

  
When they walked in they were pulled into hugs by the rest of the girls. Hyejoo was surprised she was welcomed so easily by Sooyoung and Hyunjin’s friends but she felt happy. She felt like she could overcome her fear.

Chaewon walked over to Hyejoo with 2 cups in her hand. She handed one to her while smiling and saying, “I’m happy you came, I really like your outfit.”

“O-oh thanks. I-I like your skirt.” Hyejoo stuttered out.

She then looked down at the cup. She was only 17 and she had never drank alcohol before. She wasn't sure what to do.

Chaewon looked at Hyejoo noticing the way she was eyeing the cup.

“Dont worry, thats not alcohol! No way was Haseul going to get Yeojin alcohol.” Chaewon shouted over the loud music.

Hyejoo smiled and took a sip, yep just lemonade.

After about an hour more people started showing up. Hyejoo couldn't even move without bumping into someone. She started to get a feeling she was all too familiar with.  
_God no, not here_. She thought to herself.

  
Suddenly she felt like she was choking. Her clothes felt too tight and all she knew was she had to go somewhere alone before she had a panic attack in front of half her school.

She rushed through the crowd and made it to the bathroom. Locking the door fast she tried to focus on her breathing.

  
_Come on… breathe… just breathe._ She kept telling herself.

  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She opened it expecting it to be Sooyoung or Hyunjin but was shocked to see Chaewon.

  
“Are you ok?” Chaewon said while closing the door and locking it behind her.

Hyejoo couldn't speak so she just shook her head no.

“Are you having a panic attack?” Asked Chaewon.

Hyejoo slowly shook her head yes in embarrassment.

“Hey, its ok. My sister has them sometimes, no need to be embarrassed.” Chaewon said reassuringly.

  
Hyejoo just stood there picking at her nails still trying to breathe. Chaewon took Hyejoo’s hands in hers loving the feeling of how soft they were and how perfectly they fit together. She couldn't focus on all that right now though. Hyejoo was having an anxiety attack and she had to help her.

She looked at her and said, “Look at me, I’m here. You’re not alone. Breathe with me.”

The two of them stood there, Hyejoo trying to copy Chaewon’s slow breaths. Finally Hyejoo calmed down and was breathing properly. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. Not only did she have an anxiety attack but she had one in front of her crush. She looked up and met Chaewon’s kind eyes. She figured she should give her some sort of explanation.

“I-I… I dont like crowds.” She said while hanging her head low.

Chaewon nodded understandingly. They stood in silence for a bit until Chaewon said, “Hey do you want to go to my house? We can eat ice cream and watch movies or something.”

Hyejoo was in shock that Chaewon still wanted to hangout with her despite what happened. However, ice cream did sound really nice so she shook her head yes gratefully.

The two of them left the bathroom and Hyejoo walked over to explain to Sooyoung and Hyunjin what happened.

Chaewon didn't exactly tell her friends about Hyejoo’s anxiety attack. She just told them she wanted to spend time more time with Hyejoo alone and they understood.

The two girls walked in silence to Chaewon’s house. When they walked in Hyejoo spotted Chaewon’s ps4, eyes lighting up immediately.

“You game?” She asked her excitedly.

“Yeah! Would you like to play something?” Chaewon responded.

Hyejoo nodded eagerly.  
Chaewon couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly at how adorable Hyejoo looked.

“Ok start it up, I just need to go to my room quickly!” Chaewon said throwing Hyejoo the remote.

**Chaewon POV**

  
Chaewon rushed upstairs grabbed her journal to quickly write in it before she forgot.

  
_March 24,_

_Hyejoo is currently downstairs on my couch and we’re going to game!!!!!!! She’s a gamer! She's so dreamy and beautiful and perfect. She looks just like the love of my life UWU. She said she likes my skirt. She likes my skirt and I LIKE HER!_

**Hyejoo POV**

Hyejoo didn't think it was possible to like Chaewon more but she was proven wrong. When she learned Chaewon also loved video games she was sure she fell in love. She smiled to herself thinking about how the night could've went horribly but was ending up great.

She watched Chaewon login and thats when she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Chaewon log in with a username she was oh so familiar with.

  
“You’re… Gowon… bong… dr…?” She asked slowly.

“No silly, its Gowon bbong drrr!” She emphasized.

The two girls stared at each other until Chaewon finally realized what Hyejoo had said.

“WAIT…YOU’RE OLIVIA HYE?” Chaewon screamed.


	3. Deep Breaths and Warm Hugs

A/N: This chapter will have some angst but it wont last long because I'm soft! I hope you enjoy :)

“WAIT…YOU’RE OLIVIA HYE?” Chaewon screamed.  
_______________

Hyejoo slowly nodded looking up to meet Chaewon’s eyes.

“Wow awesome! I’m really happy you're you.” She said with a smile on her face.

“I’m really happy also. I was worried that you’d end up to be a creepy old man.” Hyejoo said smiling back at her.

Chaewon laughed and leaned back into the couch pausing for a minute before saying, “So I’m your crush right?”

Hyejoo’s laughter quickly stopped. How did Chaewon know that she had a crush on her? She had never told Gowon her crush’s name.

“I- Why would you think that?” Hyejoo asked while forcing a laugh.

“Cause you told me that your crush drove you home silly! Don’t you remember?” Chaewon responded.

Hyejoo suddenly realized this whole time she's been talking to her crush about her crush.

“I like you too you know.” Chaewon reassured her as if she felt her panicking.

In that moment all of Hyejoo’s insecurities were racing through her mind. No way did Chaewon like her. This was all just some joke. She had to go home.

  
“I’m sorry. I need to leave.” She blurted out. As she stood up to start walking to the door she felt a hand grab her wrist and suddenly she was spun around facing Chaewon.

“Why are you leaving? Aren't you happy?” Chaewon asked her.

“No.” She said coldy.  
  
With that she stormed out of the house and headed home. All she wanted to do was get in bed and sleep for the rest of her life. God how was she supposed to face Chaewon in school on Monday?

When she got home she plopped straight onto her bed and didn't even bother taking off her shoes. Her mind was still running around with thoughts of everything that happened tonight. If she didn't go to that stupid party none of this would've happened. She wanted to believe Chaewon liked her but was that even possible?

Suddenly all of her bad thoughts came back. She had been making progress but with tonights turn of events, things were going to get bad again. This wasn't one of the novels Hyejoo loved to read. This was real life and Chaewon wasn't her knight in shining armor who showed up to save her from herself.

In this moment Hyejoo decided she would go back to how things were before she met Chaewon. She would go back to sitting in the library during lunch and she would push everyone away. Especially Chaewon.

She finally mustered up the energy to take her shoes off and lay fully in her bed. She buried herself under her covers as a tear slowly slid down to her cheek. Once one tear came the rest suddenly followed. She clutched her blanket harder needing something to hold onto.

Eventually she fell asleep from her exhaustion. There are nights when all you can do is lay in bed and wish you fall asleep before you fall to pieces. This was one of those nights.

___________

  
**Monday morning**

  
Hyejoo stood at her locker turning the dial to enter her combination. When she opened it she gasped. Inside her locker was a little stuffed animal of a wolf with a note attached. She carefully took the note off the wolf slowly opening it.

_Good morning Hyejoo!_

_I remember when we were gaming one day you told me your favorite animal was a wolf!! Do you like it? It’s so cute, just like you :D  
Please meet me in the courtyard for lunch so we can talk._

_Your,  
Chaewon_

Hyejoo slowly folded the letter putting it in her backpack. She grabbed the wolf plush and held it hugging it up to her chest. She felt bad for the way she left Chaewon on Friday night, she figured she should at least go to the courtyard and hear her out.

____________

When the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch Hyejoo grabbed her book bag and leisurely walked towards the courtyard. She was nervously anticipating the conversation her and Chaewon were going to have. Picking at her nails she spotted Chaewon and walked in her direction.

“Hi.” Chaewon said smiling at her. She was wearing her cheer uniform and the blue in her shirt appeared to make her hair even more golden than it already was.

“Hi. T-thanks for the wolf plush. I really like it.” Hyejoo gushed.

“Yay! I’m glad.” She said smiling brightly at her.

“I’m sorry for the way I left on Friday. Everything that happened that night was just all too much for me. I- I just really don't understand it.” Hyejoo said while looking anywhere but Chaewon.

“Understand what? Why I like you?” She reached out placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Hyejoo nodded embarrassed by her insecurities towards Chaewons feelings.  
  
“Okay so ask me why.” She said

  
“What?” Hyejoo whipsered out.

“Come on, ask me why I like you.” Chaewon insisted.

“Um, Ok why?” She asked.

“When I first saw you I couldn't quite breathe right. I was at cheer practice and you were sitting on the bleachers with Sooyoung. The sun was hitting your hair and it looked so shiny and soft. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I liked you immediately.” She paused smiling at Hyejoo. “So after cheer practice I begged Jiwoo to tell me everything about you but she didn't know much. She just told me that you were the quiet and shy type. Since that day I’ve been trying to find the courage to talk to you but I kept chickening out.”

Hyejoo was at a loss for words. Chaewon was perfect. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve someone so kind hearted. Hyejoo was about to speak when Chaewon grabbed her hand and said, “As Olivia Hye you were my distraction. You made me happy and you were my escape. I really miss my gaming buddy.”

“I miss my gaming buddy also.” Hyejoo quietly said.

She gently lifted her head up eyes meeting Chaewons. She took a deep breath and thought for a minute to come up with the right words.

  
“You’re the most beautiful girl I've seen. Seriously. You’re like the sun. When I see you I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't realize it was possible to actually look at someone and stop breathing. You brighten every room you enter and you're smile… god Chaewon your smile.”  
Hyejoo took a deep breath. She hoped she didn't sound insane but she had never been good with expressing her feelings.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m not good with words.” She continued.

“Hyejoo that was perfect.” Chaewon stood up and grabbed Hyejoo pulling her into a hug.

Chaewon loved the way she felt in Hyejoo’s arms. The embrace was warm and Hyejoo’s arms felt protective around her small body. She breathed in deeply loving the smell of her perfume. To most people a hug probably meant nothing but to Chaewon it felt like the world.

She pulled back slowly to look up at Hyejoo and was greeted with a soft smile.

“Can I take you out?” Chaewon asked.

“Like o-on a date?” She said.

“Yes Hyejoo. Can I take you on a date?” Chaewon giggled.

“I’d really, really like that.” She said.

Hyejoo couldn't remember ever being this happy. She just hoped it would last.  
__________

  
When Chaewon got home from school she threw her bag down and ran upstairs not even bothering to say hi to her mom. She opened her journal immediately and flipped to the newest page.

  
_March 27,_

_She thinks I’m beautiful. She thinks I’m beautiful. She thinks I’m beautiful. SON HYEJOO THINKS I’M BEAUTIFUL._


	4. Happiness

This will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone for the positive responses and for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. I do have plans for a full length story that I will be posting on Saturday so please look out for that :)

_____________

Tonight was the night, Hyejoo’s first date. She was currently pacing back and forth in her room while Sooyoung and Hyunjin were trying to find her the perfect outfit.

“Look its raining!” Hyejoo exclaimed.  
“OK, so?” Hyunjin asked.  
“W-well maybe I should cancel the date. You know, because its raining.” She said.  
“Hm yeah no.” Sooyoung said.  
  
Hyejoo shook her head dismissively. She was feeling anxious and looking for a reason not to go. Its not like she didn't want to go on the date. Going on a date with Chaewon was all she ever dreamed of. She was just scared she’d embarrass herself.

“I’ll drag you to the date if I have to. Now come here so I can do your makeup.” Sooyoung said sternly.  
____________

Hyejoo heard a knock on her door and as she opened it her jaw dropped.

Chaewon was standing there wearing a black denim skirt and fuzzy pink sweater. She looked so soft that Hyejoo just wanted to hug her.

“Hi.” Chaewon said smiling brightly up at Hyejoo.  
“Hey.” Hyejoo said softly.

“Lets go.” Chaewon said. She grabbed her hand and led her out to the car being sure to open the door for her.

“So where are we going?” Hyejoo asked.

“You'll see.” She responded with a smile.

The car ride was quiet while both girls stole quick glances at each other. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

When Chaewon pulled up to their destination Hyejoo’s face lit up.

“You took me to an arcade?” She asked.

“Yeah. I know its not the typical dinner and movie first date but I figured we’d have more fun at an arcade.” She said.

“This is perfect! I hope your ready to lose.” Hyejoo said teasingly.

“I’ll gladly lose to you any day. Come on, love.” She said getting out of the car.

Hyejoo sat in the car trying to process that Chaewon called her love until she heard her door open.

“Lets go, I want to play.” Chaewon whined as she grabbed Hyejoo’s hand dragging her out of the car and into Dave and Busters.

_______

After playing games for a couple of hours the girls headed into the gift shop to see what they could win. Hyejoo didn't have a lot but she had just enough for a little butterfly plush.

“What’d you get?” Chaewon asked.

“U-um just this. For you. If you don't like it I can get you something else.” She said slowly.

“No! Its perfect.” Chaewon said pulling Hyejoo into a hug.

________

The two girls left the arcade and got into Chaewon’s car.

“Hyejoo, I really like you.” Chaewon blurted out.

Hyejoo looked up at Chaewon their eyes meeting. She wanted to record what Chaewon just said so she could hear it every second of every day.

  
“I really like you too.” Hyejoo said.

“Can we go on more dates?” She asked shyly.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Hyejoo responded.

When Hyejoo looked into Chaewon’s eyes she saw her eyes were glancing down, towards Hyejoo’s lips.

Hyejoo felt her heart beat faster and faster. She had never kissed anybody before. She didn't know where to put her hands or how to even kiss at all.

Chaewon put her hands on Hyejoo’s cheeks pulling her in closer. Hyejoo bent her head down slowly fluttering her eyes shut. Time froze and the rain slowed down as their lips met. It was quick and soft. Chaewon giggled as Hyejoo sat there with her eyes still closed.

Hyejoo felt like she was in a dream. She just had her first date and first kiss with the girl she's liked for 2 years.

As quick as it ended was as quick as it began again. Chaewon pressed her lips back to Hyejoos softly parting them slowly. The sound of Hyejoo’s stomach growling interrupted their moment and they both pulled away laughing.

“Come on, lets go get food.” Chaewon said.

“Wait, um Chaewon?” Hyejoo said.

“Yeah?” She responded.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” She asked while blushing profusely.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Chaewon shouted.

She grabbed Hyejoo’s face kissing her all over.  
______

  
The two girls pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. Hyejoo sat in the car for a second thinking about how her life had changed in such a small amount of time. She's no longer the scared, shy girl. Chaewon was able to show her bravery within herself that she never even knew was there.  
Chaewon got out of the car and opened the door for Hyejoo pulling her into a quick hug.

“I’m really happy. You make me really happy.” Chaewon says.

“I didn't know it was possible to be this happy.” Hyejoo responds while leaning down to press a kiss to Chaewons forehead.

“Look sunshine, finally!” Chaewon exclaims while looking at the sky.

  
Hyejoo looks up at the sky thankful the rain subsided. It is then that she realizes the sky will always open and the clouds will move aside for the sun to shine so brightly. The sun always shines above the clouds.


End file.
